


Cartanica Capers

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acting, Blind Ignis Scientia, Cartanica (Final Fantasy XV), Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dorks, FFXV Kink Meme, False Identity, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Misunderstandings, Rescue, Roleplay, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After a passenger mistakes the train conflict for an actual assault and Gladio is apprehended, his fellow Chocobros must try and save him without revealing their identities in the heart of Niflheim territory.Shenanigans ensue.*Inspired by kink meme prompt, in author's notes. Chapter 10 spoilers.*





	Cartanica Capers

It was all supposed to be a safe getaway to Tenebrae with the wife and kids. Saving up for tickets last minute had been tough and the station they were heading to on route was considered ‘desolate,’ and within Niflheim territory, but it was their only chance to reach safety, and the sunset scenery from such a high lookout was breathtaking.

They would be much safer away from Altissia.

 

Resting his weary bones against the soft chair, his relieved eyes met those of his wife, who sat smiling with their sleeping grandchildren. It had been a narrow escape following the tsunami in the City of Water, but they were getting closer to freedom, away from the merciless torment of the Niflheim Army.

That is until the sight of a tall, brooding stranger in black caught his attention from further down the carriage. Adjusting his spectacles to get a good look, he realised just how much attention the man drew in.

Black leathered apparel. Exposed chest littered with scars and bearing tattooed arms. A stern glare focused on someone sitting nearby him with a downcast expression.

Whatever the muscled man said, the solemn youngster took it hard, getting to his feet and returning the stare with equal determination. The Grandfather chalked it down to nerves, given the circumstances of Niflheim’s recent behaviour and their narrow escape.

Perhaps they too had suffered much loss and hardship?

 

However, things took a turn for the worst and the behemoth of a man grabbed the shirt of the shorter man he easily towered over, tugging him closer and sharing a few choice words. Ones that seemingly hit their mark, judging by the hurt look on the young man’s face.

It was then that the Grandfather noticed two other passengers sitting close by. Slowly getting to his feet, out of curiosity, he saw a slender blonde with a fearful expression and a well-dressed gentleman with shaded spectacles and a...

_ Oh. _

His heart went out to this blind stranger, who lowered his head, trying to assess the stressful situation. His kindly friend with unruly blonde hair sat by him, hand on his shoulder, wanting to soothe the tension brewing between the others.

Suddenly, the freckled youth peered over at his blind friend, concern radiating from his gaze, before turning his attention back to the spectacle towering over him.

 

And then the Grandfather finally caught wind of a short exchange between the two angry men on their feet, though he was far from the only one.

“You don’t think I know that?!”

“You don’t!”

Watching such a bigger, forceful presence shaking a smaller one caused his blood to boil. Though he did not understand the whole situation, it was akin to watching a bullying in progress, and he wondered what exactly to do.

After all, the dark haired boy had been minding his own business up until now. Whatever had happened to incur the wrath of such a brutish man?

 

Before he could come to a decision, he watched in horror as the two began to scuffle, and the supportive blonde attempted to diffuse the situation, only to be met with a harsh shove, knocking him into the corner of the nearby seat.

That did it. As the big bully stormed out the carriage, the black haired youth collapsed into a nearby seat, clutching his hands together with a pained look on his face, and with the blonde returning to his place by the man with the walking aid, the Altissian Grandfather knew in his heart what he had to do.

 

xxx

 

The stranger, Gladiolus Amicitia, stood by the window of the compartment between carriages, stewing in his own complex emotions. The conflict between himself and Noctis left a terrible taste in his mouth, but everything that had been brewing since Altissia erupted from him.

The Shield lashed out in a desperate attempt to encourage his future King, to push him in the right direction, only for it all to fail. It was nigh on impossible to stay calm every time he saw the scars on Ignis’ face, or the indecision of a young man he knew was destined for greatness.

And all the hurt kept pouring out in barbed words that left him disappointed in the aftermath.

 

As he felt the train slowly shuddering to a halt, he sighed, deciding to head back to his friends. All things considered, he was still his Shield and someone had to keep an eye on them.

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

xxx

 

Once the train pulled into Cartanica, the Altissian Grandfather felt a great wave of relief wash over him. They had fled from the disastrous situation in his home city, and he did his part in assisting fellow passengers. His wife stared out over the railing, admiring the beautiful glow of orange across the lands, with their grandsons playing Chase the Chocobo along the platform.

He took in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air of freedom, even in the heart of Niflheim territory. Giving his arms and legs a good stretch, he caught sight of the three young men from the train, walking towards him.

They seemed confused, but that was only to be expected after a terrifying ordeal.

Those brave souls reminded him of his sons still out there, serving the downtrodden victims of the conflict in Eos. Strength, nobility and bravery from three hearts, that gave the Grandfather a sense of honour and purpose in his decision to assist them.

 

“Excuse me,” he called out, marching forward to greet the former strangers. “Forgive my abruptness, but I overheard your troubles on the train.”

The edgy and anxious energy was simply interpreted as post-conflict nerves to the other man, who gave the three strangers a comforting smile. “There, there. It’s alright, chaps. Your ordeal is over.”

The gentleman with the cane raised an curious eyebrow. “Our ordeal, you say?”

The Grandfather smiled. “Yes, that man won’t bother you anymore.”

The two younger men donned a curious surprise, while the blind member of their entourage went quiet, the faintest flicker of comprehension on his delicate face. Before anyone could speak, perhaps overwhelmed with surprise that a stranger would intervene on their behalf, the Grandfather gave them an affirming nod.

“My only regret is being unable to assist more at the time, but alas, I am not as young as I used to be.” He gestured to his unsteady legs before fixing his age past them. “Ah, I believe they are here now.”

 

Following his line of sight, the two young men turned just in time to watch their alleged tormentor being escorted from the train by transport security in handcuffs.

Hollering about how it was all a misunderstanding.

As the man triumphantly returned to his family, his heart soaring at the little victory he gained and help he could offer these strangers in their time of need, he could have sworn he heard words of gratitude behind him.

 

xxx

 

“Oh, bloody hell.”

Ignis sighed harshly, lamenting the loss of his sight now more than ever. Of all the times to be blinded in the outskirts of Niflheim territory, it had to be when trying to remain discreet.

A task easier said than done when causing a scene on the train resulted in one of them being apprehended.

Noctis stared at his Shield being pulled further away from them, loudly proclaiming his innocence, while Prompto skittered anxiously from foot to foot.

 

“Guys,” Prompto hissed, gesturing wildly for someone trying to remain conspicuous. “Our Shield’s getting taken away!”

The Prince gritted his teeth, frustrated by everything since awakening in Altissia. As anguished as he was by Gladio’s words, he didn’t want to lose his Shield. “We’ve gotten do something,” he stated, trying to wrack his brains for an idea.

They were in Niflheim land, standing out like sore thumbs in their iconic black attire, and that dramatic scene on the train didn’t help. They had to save Gladiolus from custody before he was identified and handed over to the clutches of the army they barely avoided by the skin of their teeth.

Without rousing the suspicion of anyone involved, of course.

 

As Ignis deliberated on a course of action, his thoughts were disturbed by Noctis groaning “oh, no” next to him and the hurried sounds of footsteps that did not belong to his Highness.

“Don’t tell me,” the adviser said, the blood draining from his face, only to be interrupted by a weary “yup.”

 

Prompto ran at full speed towards the security staff, waving his arms frantically and calling out. If he was determined to draw attention like a behemoth in a china shop, the photographer succeeded. Even a nearby couple watched curiously as the strange young man called out to the security guards and the rough man they were escorting away.

“There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Prompto trailed to a halt before the unamused officers and his mortified friend. “This guy, such a prankster!”

The Captain fixed Prompto with a questioning glare. “Do you know this man?”

“Sure do! We’re a group of travelling...uh…” Prompto snapped his fingers, attempting to conjure a convincing backstory.

Of all the times to have a creative brainfart, why did it have to be now?

Meanwhile, Gladio’s face softened, genuinely touched by his companion’s determination to delay his arrest, even if his attempts left little to be desired.  _ Prompto... _

Nevertheless, the photographer ploughed on, his empty laughter trying to cover up his complete lack of an answer. “Like, travelling… all over Eos… kindaaaaaa…”

 

“Thespians!”

Ignis’ forceful declaration suddenly came from behind his struggling friend. Prompto immediately sighed with relief, and the Shield’s eyebrows raised even more, especially at the sight of his Prince strolling up to the scene.

_ Noct, you too...? _

“Forgive my understudy. A little wet behind the ears to the craft. My friends and I are a travelling troupe of actors, this gentleman included.”

Ignis gestured roughly towards Gladio, who struggled to suppress a smirk. Seriously?  _ That _ was their cover? Still, it bought them some time and halted his incarceration.

And if he were honest with himself, Gladio was genuinely moved.

 

“...That’s right! Unhand me, you uncultured swine!” Gladio played along, yanking an arm away from each guard. In his rough voice, he decided to roll along with this painfully embarrassing charade. If it meant they would avoid imprisonment. “Don’t you know who I am?” A moment of silence exuded seriousness before the Shield passed the buck onto Prompto. “Tell ‘em who I am, kid.”

Flustered, Prompto desperately tried to think of an identity to conceal the Amicitia man’s true self. Being exposed this late into their journey could prove disastrous, and they had to consider Noctis’ emotional injuries and Ignis’ physical ones.

No, conflict was out of the question and the art of the film flam was the order of the day.

“O-Oh! W-Well, pin back your ears ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once!” As Prompto projected his posturing with enthusiastic jazz hands bordering on comical, determined to convince the guards, Gladio could have swore Ignis’ shoulders trembled for a slight spell.

Even Noctis, who did a far better job at hiding things, exposed himself to Gladio with the faintest twinkle of  _ something _ in those clouded blue eyes, dancing between amusement and disbelief. In fact, if the Shield were to wager a guess, it was the first sign of emotion that wasn’t anger or sadness since they left Altissia.

With a dramatic flare of the arm, Prompto stuttered and spluttered, praying the super serious guards dismissed his overly anxious body language as the nervous behaviour of an idolising wouldbe actor in training being in the presence of an Acting Adonis.

“This is the Earl of the Eos Theatre world! His name-” Prompto barked out an anxious laugh, trying to mask it as insulted that unrefined boors such as these two guards had no idea who he was. “Remember it! ‘Cause he’s a totally big deal! All over, ask anyone!”

 

As if the charade wasn’t painful enough, Prompto actually scanned his surroundings, desperately looking for something -  _ anything _ \- to give him an idea. Noctis cringed, and Ignis tensed visibly.

Even Gladio appeared nervous, his fate resting in the hands of this energetic kid with too much nervous excitement to be considered healthy.

Why did he ask him for a name, again?

“His name is-”

Suddenly, he saw the two boys running about on the platform, playing Chase the Chocobo, and Prompto blurted out the first string of words that came to his mind.

“Chase Feather!... ton?”

 

Gladio felt the overwhelming desire to bury his face in his hands. Noctis closed his eyes, almost in resignation to their eventual capture after all this time on the road, and Ignis bit his lip, a habit he always performed when anxious.

The silence that descended upon the platform was deafening. Prompto gulped, sensing that he seriously screwed up his one and only chance to save the Shield without causing further disruptions.

He had one chance and he blew it.

 

“Chase Featherton,” the Captain repeated, narrowing his eyes. “Can’t say I’ve heard of that name…”

“Me neither,” his colleague said firmly, crossing his arms. “You sure he’s  _ that _ popular, kid?”

Prompto’s fright was overshadowed by Ignis’ divine intervention once more. “Keep in mind that not everyone might recognise his offstage name, my boy.” Ignis’ chuckle almost sounded genuine, as he addressed the suspicious guards. “My word, the youth these days.”

Feeling guilty for placing Prompto on the spot, Gladio cleared his throat, trying to draw the attention back towards himself. “Don’t blame the kid. He’s still learnin’ the ropes, and being in the presence of us acting veterans must be overwhelming.”

“Y-Yeah!” Prompto blurted without hesitation. “S-Sorry, he’s such a legend, and the reason I wanted to enter show biz!”

 

Another awkward silence followed, broken only by someone coughing what suspiciously sounded like “fanboy” before the guards intervened.

“That’s all well and fine,” the Captain stated. “However, a complaint was made about conduct on the train by a concerned passenger.”

“That’s right,” the other guard agreed, sensing this was already becoming a headache. “Allegations of intimidation and physical assault-”

“...Improv.”

 

Noctis’ answer came out in a firm voice that surprised them all. As fatigued as he was, their Highness threw them a lifeline. His surprisingly soft gaze met Gladio’s stunned amber eyes before returning his sight to the ground.

“That is correct,” Ignis affirmed, determined to take advantage of this critical opportunity. “The roads of acting are perilous without regular practice and on the ball improvisation to sharpen the mind. We took the chance to attempt a little dramatic piece as entertainment for the other passengers, although I do suspect there was a slight misinterpretation of our intent.”

“The assault?” the bemused Captain repeated, still not wholly convinced.

“Merely a practice run,” the articulate Ignis reassured them. “Alas, Mr Featherton, being the skilled professional that he is, fully embraces his roles to the pinnacle of theatre prowess, often to the point of…” Ignis paused for a moment of dramatic emphasis. “...shattering the boundaries between reality and fantasy for unsuspecting audiences. I believe this concerned passenger, bless him, was unaware of our intent, and for that, I apologise.”

The adviser bowed, followed by Prompto, all too eager to convince. Noctis simply rolled his eyes, sighing harshly. “Told you guys it was a dumb idea…”

 

“In any case,” the Shield said, taking advantage of the lull in intervention. The urgency in his voice was impossible to hide, as he began to walk over. “We should take our leave. It’s still a long way from home and we still have much preparation to do.”

Clapping his thick hands together, Gladio strolled over to his friends, unable to disguise the flicker of sentiment in his amber eyes. They had went out their way for him, even with tensions running high, especially between him and Noctis.

His gaze lingered longest on his Prince, who met his unspoken gratitude with relief that this whole stupid situation would finally be behind them.

That is until the Captain made his presence clear with one last demand.

“Prove it.”

 

Prompto was the first to crack, a surprised expression betraying the act. His wide blue eyes resembled a chocobo caught in headlights, itching to flee the scene with his friends because surely they were busted now?

Noctis drew closer to Ignis with a dark look, ready to do what he had to in order to protect his friends if the farce was finally revealed. He was determined to save Prompto, Ignis and Gladio, no matter what.

He failed Ignis already, stressed out his best friend and felt like a failure in the eyes of his Shield

Not anymore.

The decisive Prince kept a hand behind his back, ready to -

  
  


“ _ Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess _ ,” Gladio recited from the corners of his mind, a fine piece of literature committed to memory from endless readings.

Quiet fell upon the train station, as the Shield retold the entirety of one of his favourite plays. The confidence in his rich voice conveyed the necessary element of a seasoned dramatic professional, all thanks to the many times he read _ Loveless  _ over the years, even in the backseat of the Regalia.

The two security guards froze, entranced by the convincing act, and fellow passengers that had been drawn to the sight out of curiosity were drawn into the perfect recital. Prompto and Noctis themselves were taken by surprise, watching in awe as one of their own revealed a secret talent they had not been privy to.

 

Ignis seemed to be the only witness not under his spell. He knew the tank of their team had a soft spot for reading and caught him in the Citadel library on too many evenings to count. Resolved to assist his friend, the adviser followed the sound of Gladio’s voice nearby, and asserted himself readily, as if they had rehearsed this special piece together.

“ _ My Friend, your desire, _ ” Ignis delivered, placing a suitably heartfelt hand to his chest. “ _ Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. _ ”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, surprised by the hand that his tactician friend dealt. Ignis merely offered a small smirk and a gentle flicker of his own brow.

 

_ What?  _ Ignis appeared to ask him without his lips moving.  _ Think you’re the only one that dabbles in the literary arts? _

_ Think again. _

 

As the Shield and Adviser shared lines together, Prompto took advantage of the mesmerised crowd by doing the only thing he could think of to turn the tides ever closer in their favour.

By expressing his poor translation of the story in interpretive dance.

Much flailing and dramatic leaps across the platform followed, becoming a miracle no one was injured, much less himself. Noctis, fearing that the well intentioned Prompto attracted a little too much attention, was ready to step in only to overhear someone  _ complimenting _ his friend’s random dance moves.

“Wow, I really feel like I  _ share _ the emotion through his movements.”

It was the Altissian Grandfather’s wife with her husband in question nodding approvingly from her side.

 

_ Seems like misreading the situation runs in his family _ , Noctis thought with annoyance, sensing a headache coming on. _ Better get this wrapped up already. _

As Loveless came to a close, the Prince finally took part in the interpretive dance angle, albeit more focused and less chaotic. Many heart to audience hand gestures were shared, and as Prompto dramatically fell to the ground on the final lines, Noctis knelt down and held his friend’s hands in his, sensing it seemed theatrically appropriate.

 

Once Gladio finished the recital with “ _ her gift everlasting _ ,” placing a hand upon Ignis’ shoulder and gazing down at Noctis and Prompto, a private moment bloomed among the four. In the midst of hardship, as conflict soared even between them, a Shield, an Adviser, a Gunner and their Prince always stood together.

Even as Gladio almost faced certain disaster, his thoughts were always of his friends, knowing that to fight back at his full strength or explain himself would put them in danger. The frustration from earlier meant little in comparison to Noctis, his Highness, his future King, being put in harm’s way.

That was the purpose of the King’s Shield, like his father and all the Amicitia men before him.

The matching blue gazes from Noctis and Prompto, as fleeting as they were, shared that conviction. Even without Ignis’ sight, Gladio felt his faith embracing him and lifting his spirit.

Arguments and disagreements come and go, but his brothers were for life, standing tall with him as he did for them.

 

The four friends were broken from their connection by the sudden thunder of applause surrounding them. An entire crowd cheered for them, touched to tears by what they felt was an emotionally driven performance the likes of which they had never seen. Even the two guards clapped enthusiastically, whistling in appreciation.

Prompto sheepishly grinned, as Noctis helped his friend to his feet, grateful the threat seemed to have passed. Meanwhile, Gladio tapped Ignis’ shoulder, letting him know it was time to leave.

“Let’s get to those bloody ruins before they ask for autographs or an encore,” Ignis whispered hastily, mercifully unheard by the passionate crowd.

The Shield raised a hand in gratitude, slowly guiding his sightless companion to the stairway, as the other two followed, embarrassed by the attention. Prompto couldn’t resist giving little waves, especially towards the children in the audience.

 

As they finally reached the stairway to their destination, steadfast in continuing their journey, they were met with one last cry from their adoring public.

“We love you, Chase Featherton!”

And Noctis snorted, barely holding back the first laugh since Altissia.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Kink Meme under the prompt(o,) [Gladio gets arrested in Cartanica.](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10507066#cmt10507066)
> 
> Prompt: "To an outsider who doesn't the context on the train it looks like a big muscley tattoed and scarred man going up to a much smaller man who's sitting quietly by himself and yelling at him and assaulting him at random, so one of the passengers reports him and when they step off the train in Cartanica the cops show up to arrest him for assualting a passenger and now the bros have to figure how to spring him without compromizing their identity."
> 
> My biggest draw to this prompt was the comedic element, of an almost slapstick shenanigans approach to one of FFXV's biggest bummer chapters following the events of Altissia. Honestly, I laughed for a solid 15 minutes after reading this prompt because the hilarity it promises was the stuff of legend. I wanted to inject this premise with as much silliness as I could muster while still keeping a lot of heart between the Chocobros.
> 
> My biggest worry was writing a piece where Gladio is the victim of a misunderstanding and hoping it wasn't interpreted as character bashing because that wasn't my intent. Therefore, I changed my initial idea to end it at Gladio being dragged away by security and bringing in this whole big game of the guys trying to save him while keeping their identities under wraps.
> 
> Big surprise that Loveless from FFVII makes a mention. I love the idea that Gladio really does enjoy reading and I wanted to incorporate that into the story once they are asked to do an act to prove they are actors. And bigger surprise that Iggy knows his literature too.
> 
> I tried to give each Chocobro a chance to aid in the rescue in their own ways, and wanted to emphasise that despite the argument, Gladio and Noctis do care about each other.
> 
> The Altissian Grandfather is an original character I created for the purpose of the story, along with his family and the guards.
> 
> Alternative fact, I still crack up at Iggy shouting "thespians."
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, especially the Anon who requested it. <3


End file.
